Doce Vampiro
by Isis Silvermoon
Summary: Uma bela artista plática apaixona-se por um misterioso colega de classe! Presente pra minha amiga querida , Lys! Espero que gostem!


**Doce Vampiro**

Esta é uma história verdadeira. E é claro que aconteceu comigo. Digamos que mudou completamente a minha vida depois de meus recém 20 anos completados. Você deve está se perguntando: o que aconteceu com você? Conta logo! Você enrola muito !

Meu nome é Elizabethy, tenho 20 anos como já disse no príncípio... Sou do signo de escorpião e adoro dançar! Curso a faculdade de artes plásticas e adoro pintar quadros vampíricos, não sei porque mas vampiros me fascinam! Será que realmente eles existem? Sempre me perguntava isso e teve dias que nunca acreditei que vampiros realmente existem.

Minha vida? Vou lhe contar cada detalhe antes de minha vida ter mudado. Como disse, eu adoro estudar artes plásticas e pinto quadros góticos , vampíricos e quando estou muito alegre, pinto paisagens que aparecem em minha mente ou me inspiro em alguma famosa.

No primeiro dia de aula do segundo período de artes foi normal , revi meus amigos , meus professores e até pessoas que não tenho contato direto, só cumprimentando com "oii" ou "bom dia!" . Confesso que estou adorando ser bolsista da Universidade aqui na Grécia. Batalhei muito pra chegar até aqui e estar onde estou. Fico muito feliz por esta etapa de minha vida! Sabe, me sinto mais adulta, mais mulher de verdade! Crescer para mim é aprender a cada dia na vida. Em cada fase de nossas vidas estamos crescendo, até mesmo na velhice a gente aprende, afinal a vida é uma escola não é mesmo? Eii por que estou dando uma de filósofa agora? Não é faculdade de Artes Plásticas que faço? Não é Filosofia Liz! Pára com isso! Err gente,não liga ok? Sou meio doida às vezes, falo comigo mesma quando estou no quarto. Aaaah que seja! Todos fazem isso! Atire a primeira pedra quem nunca fez isso em sua vida inteira!

Você deve estar exausto só por ler estas minhas maluquices, mas enfim, é melhor mesmo contar tudo o que me aconteceu e que mudou completamente o meu jeito de viver.

Um dia estava caminhando sozinha à noite pelas ruas onde minha casa reside e achei estranho um longo castelo no final da mesma, em uma colina alta e distante. Me perguntei: será que isto é um sonho? Ou é real mesmo? Me aproximei de lá e vi que o portão de ferro estava aberto , como sou curiosa e inventei de estar levando uma tela e tintas com pincel, na verdade eu desejava pintar esta paisagem mesmo! Enfim, me aproximei da enorme porta preta principal com esculturas de anjos nus por todo o desenho da porta e alguns vitrais por todo o castelo. Torres altas e realmente lindas e bem esculpidas. Deve ter dado um Ó de dinheiro pra construir um castelo desse!

Resolvi entrar, já que a porta também estava aberta e como sou educada enquanto andava pelo enorme salão que podia avistar uma escada de milhões de degraus, afinal o lugar era bem espaçoso mesmo! E tive que perguntar: - Olá? Alguém em casa? – Ninguém respondeu, e de repente pude ver dois olhos vermelhos me vigiando no alto da escada. Meus olhos cresceram e o medo também dentro de mim. Minha única opção era sair correndo desesperada, pois ouvi um " aaaah" grave e voava atrás de mim ou flutuava não sei como explicar. Então, saí correndo portão afora sem fôlego para gritar e o ser ainda voava atrás de mim, parecia estar com fome de alguma coisa sei lá... Me escondi atrás de uma árvore e quando olhei para trás nada tinha. Suspirei fundo " Ufa!". E continuei caminhando até em casa mais tranquila e não senti mais nenhum sinal da "criatura" que me perseguia.

No dia seguinte caminhei até a faculdade tranquila indo para a aula prática de telas e com uma surpresa: um aluno novo no pedaço! Como sou discreta , não me interessei tanto, mas quando o professor anunciou fiquei pasma. Como uma pessoa sadia era tão pálida e mais: ficava olhando diretamente para mim! E não desgrudava os olhos de mim naquele momento! Confesso que ele é bem bonito : cabelos azulados longos rebeldes, olhos verdes hipnotizadores, o corpo não podia descrever muito pois vestia um sobretudo negro e botas pretas. O professor foi mal comigo : colocou o sujeito logo ao meu lado! Ele só me cumprimentou um "olá" frio, mas educado. E eu retribuí com educação e senti um longo arrepio ao sentir a voz grave e quente do rapaz.

O dia rolou normalmente, no intervalo como sempre gostava de reeler obras de pintores famosos , pra quem não sabe isto se chama Releitura : uma cópia de qualquer obra. O rapaz sentou ao meu lado com um copo de líquido vermelho, achei estranho, mas imaginei que fosse suco de minha releitura e sorriu levemente e disse: - Bela obra senhorita! É de Pablo Picasso não é?

- Como você sabe?- Perguntei

- Ora, conheço todas obras dele. Afinal, gosto muito de arte. Digamos que conheço várias obras de pintores famosos. Algumas me fascinam, outras eu descarto, acho cafona demais – Disse ele num tom frio e ao mesmo tempo sedutor. Deve ser o jeito dele de falar, ou será que ele estava me seduzindo?

- Vejo que você é bem crítico em obras de arte senhor- Retruquei simpática e um pouco sarcástica.

- Por favor não me chame de "senhor" me sinto um velho de 100 anos ao me chamarem disso. Me chamo Miro Blacksquare , e a senhorita?

- Admito que o senhor.. ops... você é bem educado! Me chamo Elizabethy Lightmoon, encantada! – Ao dizer isto, ele beija minha mão de um gesto cortês , senti sua boca um pouco fria e ele me olhava fixamente nos olhos cerrando-os como se tentasse me hipnotizar e sorria levemente. Como sou cuiosa perguntei : - Sua boca está fria! Está com frio Miro?

Miro me olhou meio perturbado e sorriu levemente e disse :- Não Elizabethy, é só o meu suco que está bem frio... Mas consigo controlar a temperatura se a senhorita quiser.

O olhei com dúvida mas sorri e o olhei nos olhos e senti algo cálido e ao mesmo tempo forte nele . Não sei , senti que ele não era normal . Por dentro senti algo sobrenatural em Miro.

No fim do dia, Miro me acompanhou até em casa , gostei muito do cavalheirismo dele! Me deu um beijo na bochecha e como sou bem curiosa perguntei onde ele morava , Miro simplesmente disse: - No final da rua! Um dia te levo lá! E pensei : bom, tem uma casa ali perto do castelo, talvez ele more lá!

Mas eu descobri com o tempo uma coisa assustadora. Uma figura igual do Miro mas como vampiro! Será que ele estava possuído por um vampiro horrendo por ter inveja da beleza dele? Tive que correr gritando por socorro! E a criatura corria atrás de mim num flutuo muito rápido e me derrubou no chão e disse: - Você será o meu jantar de hoje! Prepare-se!

Senti dois caninos roçarem minha pele, confesso que era quente e gostoso ao sentir a respiração que me deixava tonta... Fechei meus olhos e deixei meu corpo amolecer. Senti dois braços fortes me carregarem até o castelo onde eu estava meses atrás pesquisando para pintar o quadro. Horas depois acordei e avistei um grande e espaçoso quarto com cores intercaladas em vermelho , dourado e detalhes em preto , e esculturas de anjos nus nas pilastras em dourado. Uma cama enorme de casal em que eu estava deitada e confortavelmente me senti bem ali... Não me assustei, mesmo estando sozinha. Minutos depois vi Miro entrar e me encarava num tom sério e sedutor ao mesmo tempo. Sorria largamente mostrando os caninos que por dentro senti calafrios e arrepios até a espinha. Respirava forte que isto o chamou atenção:

- Ora, adoro moças respirando assim, sem fôlego, com medo... – Dizia perto de meus lábios e ria bem baixo e sedutor. Aquilo me deixava louca , nenhum homem lindo me seduzia daquele jeito. Eu apenas sorria desconsertada e meio assustada e ria :

- Miro, você está brincando pra me assustar não é?

- Eu não brinco com minha presa, mas você será minha exceção... – Dito isso, me beijava profundamente nos lábios introduzindo sua língua quente e grossa por dentro de minha boca bailando-a com a minha pequena e delicada... Confesso que o beijo do " suposto vampiro" pois ainda não acreditava que Miro era o dono daquele castelo e sendo um Vampiro, o beijo dele era seguro, como um calmante contra nervosismo ou medo. O beijo de Miro era também arrebatador, envolvente que dava até vontade de se entregar. Como ele tem um lado respeitoso, não quis conhecer o corpo humano... Ele apenas me abraçou e sorriu sarcasticamente o que me fez o perguntar:

- Ora... Não me fez seu jantar por que?Por que não me mordeu – O doce vampiro, a quem eu chamei naquele momento em pensamento, ele me respondeu simplesmente :

Bom, se sou doce, pelo menos seu beijo é mais ainda – E voltou a me beijar, mas de uma maneira mais forte com sofreguidão e excitação... Tá na cara! Vampiros leem pensamentos dos humanos!

Depois daquela longa noite só de beijos, ele quis que eu passasse uns dias na casa dele, para estudarmos juntos até o fim da faculdade. Aceitei sua proposta tentadora, afinal queria conhecê-lo melhor. Você deve estar me chamando de louca agora. Pois realmente estou : hipnotizada e louca de paixão por Miro! E sinto que ele também!

Meses se passaram e estávamos no último período da faculdade, Miro e eu estávamos numa amizade colorida, apesar que eu sinto que ele me ama! A Formatura claro estava em preparativos. A turma resolveu ser uma festa estilo "Vampire". Parecia que as pessoas sabiam que seu colega era um de verdade. Enfim, a colação foi incrível, diferente e dinâmico. Os paraninfos eram demais: O professor de práticas em telas e outro de teoria. São pessoas maravilhosas, não cito o nome deles pois eles não gostam de se exibir ao público XD.

Após a colação e entrega de diplomas fizemos uma surpresa para os convidados e a turma: Miro e eu dançamos uma bela música e a dança era de um estilo contemporâneo e um pouco sensual, mas com respeito ao público. Escolhemos a música " I've Been Losing You "do Ah-a. Miro como sempre me conduzia com maestria , foi uma mistura de dança de salão com um pingo de passos de tango. As jogadas e cruzadas de pernas de ambos eram incríveis pra quem via e pra quem dançava. Nós nos surpreendíamos um ao outro. Eu como gosto de dançar me surpreendia a cada momento daquela dança e ele com um sorriso sedutor. Como nos vestíamos? Simples! Eu trajava um vestido vermelho longo justo, num estilo tomara que caia num estilo rendando meio brilhante com um corte lateral revelando a perna direita inteira, sapatos de salto alto vermelhos e com brilho. Cabelos negros presos num coque bem elaborado com cachos soltos aqui e acolá .Lábios rubros, mas não muito exagerados e com lápis preto desenhando meus olhos castanhos. Miro estava encantador e muito lindo! Vestia um terno preto com uma gravata prateada eum sobretudo negro, como os vampiros usam. Os cabelos para trás revelando mais seus olhos verdes hipnotizantes . Após a dança, ele me surpreendeu : Cheirou meu pescoço e sussurou em meu ouvido: perfume bom, minha parceira de dança! O que acha de darmos uma volta pelo jardim da universidade hein? – Nisto, deu-me uma lambida discreta em meu pescoço que me deixou louca e seduzida naquele momento.

Miro me conduziu até o lago cristalino , um lugar lindo em que eu apreciava desde o primeiro período do curso. Sentou-me num banquinho branco e sentou-se ao meu lado segurando suas mãos, não me deixando indagar a nada... Apenas me beijou profundamente e disse:

-Elizabethy, eu amo você! Nunca quis te revelar isto por medo e achava meloso e cafona demais para um vampiro como eu. – Disse cabisbaixo o que me deixou comovida , toquei seu rosto pálido e maravilhoso, era o homem mais lindo que admirei em toda a minha vida!

- Sabe Miro, eu pensava o mesmo , desde àquela proposta tentadora... A partir dali eu comecei a amar você. Por favor, não fique triste, pois eu ficaria se você não correspondesse o meu amor que sentia por você desde aquele primeiro olhar no dia em que você apareceu naquela sala de te amo Miro! E não importa a minha velhice, eu sempre vou amar você!

Miro me olhou com paixão e não me respondeu. Claro, ele me respondeu com seus caninos cravados em meu pescoço, sugando-lhe meu sangue e minutos depois , Miro corta seu próprio pulso e deixa cair gotas em minha boca , fazendo-me voltar ao normal, mas com uma visão diferente o que mudou o meu modo de viver completamente! E disse olhando em meus olhos:

- Minha resposta sempre é na telha,você sabe disso Liz... Eu amo você! E desejo que você seja minha amada eternamente! – Respondi apenas com um belo sorriso e o beijei com todo o meu amor.

Um ano depois, me mudei para o castelo luxuoso de Miro e a cerimônia de casamento seria no mesmo dia! Os preparativos estavam impecáveis e magníficos! O altar com flores e velas e o caminho era de rosas vermelhas com tochas douradas acesas, o juiz já estava pronto para celebrar. Parentes de Miro e amigos nossos presenciaram à cerimônia. Miro me esperava no altar e quando começara a marcha nupcial eu entrava muito feliz vestindo um longo vestido branco justo com um corte lateral discreto na perna direita, estilo tomara que caia com renda francesa e brilho, meus cabelos soltos cacheados com eras brancas e flores. Miro me admirava vestindo um terno preto com um sobretudo preto com uma estampa com um B bordado com chamas bem elaborado , o emblema da família Blacksquare... Assinamos os papéis e casamos em perfeita harmonia. Foi uma cerimônia tranquila digamos. Bom não tão tranquila assim, pois um lobo, inimigo de Miro invadira a festa... Me pegou pelo braço e me sequestra justo no dia mais feliz de minha vida! Miro gritava meu nome e voava atrás de mim e de Kanon o lobo, pior inimigo de Miro, Kanon me levara até à torre e gritava:- Ou você me dê seu poder e fortuna, ou sua mulher morre daqui do alto! Hahahahahahahaha! – Sua risada maléfica me assustava e me fazia gritar. Cada vez que eu gritava, mais Kanon apertava meu pulso e sussurrava em meu ouvido:- Escute aqui sua recém-vampirinha de quinta, pare de gritar ou senão sua vida acabará antes do prazo ouviu? – Me calei e ouvi gritos de Miro se aproximando e vi um pé enorme chutando a cara de Kanon . Os dois duelavam ali com golpes de chutes e raios negros de ambos os lados . A luta foi longa, apesar da dificuldade, Miro admitia que Kanon era um lobo bem forte. Então , em um só golpe com sua unha que transmitia veneno anti-lobo , Miro penetra na pele de Kanon que o faz gritar de dor e morrer na hora, pois o veneno dele era muito forte.

Miro corria até a mim e me olhava nos olhos preocupado: - Você está bem minha amada?

Respondi com um sim com a cabeça e nos beijamos ternamente. Miro me carregava nos braços até o nosso quarto e me respousava como um príncipe em nossa cama e perguntava sussurrando em meu ouvido:- Tem certeza que está bem e preparada pra isso?

Respondi beijando –o loucamente apaixonada. Miro correspondeu ao meu beijo, dando-me carícias ousadas pelo meu corpo inteiro, abria meu decote e beijava meu colo até meus seios arrancando suspiros meus, retirando lentamente meu vestido enquanto o meu vampiro beijava meu corpo até o meio das pernas me fazendo ir à loucura e gemer seu nome:- Aaaah Miro, você me deixa sem ação,mas mesmo assim aumenta o meu prazer. – Nisso eu o empurro contra a parede, retirando o sobretudo e o conjunto do terno com pressa e desejo fazendo Miro rir e suspirar forte enquanto eu beijava seu corpo até fazer um delicioso sexo oral. Neste momento, meu doce vampiro não aguentou e me penetrou profundamente me fazendo gritar de prazer o seu nome... Resolvi brincar com ele e sentar no colo dele o beijando mexendo os quadris e após deixá-lo explorar meu corpo . Chegamos ao clímax , Miro caiu sobre mim suando e olhando em meus olhos cheios de êxtase , paixão e satisfação. Ambos declaramos amor eterno naquela noite.

Minha vida hoje? Diria perfeita! Tivemos 2 filhos , um casal ! Enfrentamos perigos contra lobos que são nossos inimigos, assim como os humanos enfrentam os inimigos do dia –dia e também os problemas da vida. Acha que vampiros não têm problemas financeiros?Tivemos alguns, mas sempre vivemos felizes e estou vivendo um grande amor eterno!

Lys!Esse é seu presente! Espero que goste! Beijos!

Isis Silvermoon


End file.
